Yin and yang:Half brother's, with esper blood
by FFfanboyX
Summary: A half-esper with the power of light. A fullblood esper, his half-brother, with a broken past and power over dark. The angel and demon fighting with the returners in the land of chaos. This...is their story. Discontinued


**FF3:ESPERS YIN AND YANG**

(A/N)Hello. Reply to my reviewers! Oh yeah, first chapter...Read and review or the espers I created will destroy you all! MWAHAHAHAHA:)

**Chapter 1:light and shadow strike**

Terra was feeding the watchdogs when she heard it. The sound of the monster that would soon plague the decimated town coming for it's first attack. She looked and saw it coming. She started to make a run for it, but tripped. As it charged, she braced for the final blow, the last pain she would ever feel...but it didn't come. She looked up to see a pair of swordsmen holding it off. One of them turned and spoke. "Go, run!" "Don't worry," said the second swordsman, "we'll handle him. And if we can't, then he'll be beaten by some old friends." The second one shifted his cloak to reveal a bandolier with magicite in it. Terra ran and sped up when she saw Katrin peeking out the door. As the beast broke free, the one with the magicite held up one of his 'old friends'. "Come forth, Shinryu!" From the magicite came a huge dragon. It struck at the beast, leaving a huge wound in its back. The monster turned as shinryu disappeared. It lunged and the warriors called forth the power that flowed through their veins...as well as every other esper's. The one with the magicite turned into a great angel clad in armor and bearing the sword his other form, except coated in light. The other grew and his blade turned into a menacing curved blade dancing with flames and coated in darkness. The angel simply spoke two words. "Begone, monster." It looked in confusion at the two fighters and ran. The girls, now safely inside, watched in amazement as they changed back to normal. Katrin was the first to find her voice. "How did you do that? I mean, with the dragon...and the changing and...How did you...?" The angel was the first to speak. "Simple. I'm half-esper, and my half-bro is all esper. Oh, and I summoned Shinryu through his magicite. That's what espers leave behind when they die...But they can be used to summon the fallen for short periods of time." Terra couldn't believe it. Another half-esper? "Who are you?" "I'm Yang, the only live pureblood esper in the family, and my half-brother here is Yin." "See, yin and yang mean light and dark. Since we lost our parents at a young age and don't know what they called us, we took those as our names. We're questing to find the other soldiers of an old esper force used to stop humans from using magitek, but we couldn't stand against the power of the ones who were caught...We're all that's left, but there's an old ceremony the elder knew, so we're going to gather all the magicite we can find until we can get him to emerge from his magicite and perform the old revival ceremony. The problem is, kefka has most of the magicite." The dogs started barking as sabin and celes came in. "Come on, follow us." Terra beckoned them in. A few moments later Sabin and Celes came in. Celes charged in with her sword drawn and had it knocked away by Yin and Yang's swords. She grabbed her sword and started back down the hall. "Uh, I might have charged into the wrong room, Sabin..." She backed into him. "Well, then charge out of it!" They ran out, closely followed by yin and yang. They didn't notice when they didn't turn toward the exit...Or, for that matter, the huge hole in the floor they ran out over. They all fell down into a tomb. Yang was first on his feet. He grabbed celes by the front of her shirt and held her up to his face. "Why were you charging into a room full of innocent orphans?" "How was I supposed to know what was in there? For all I knew there was a giant monster in there, like most large underground chambers I wind up in." Yin brushed himself off and asked "Wait, why did you charge in if you thought there was a giant monster in there?" "Don't ask me, ask the makers of the game and the author of this fanfic." Yin looked down the passage and saw a piece of magicite on a pedestal. He took out a small pendant and held it out. It quivered and pointed down the hall. "Hey Yang, I think we found the magicite we came here after. And, it's from the magi guards." The two walked down the passage (after Yang had roughly dropped Celes) And inspected the pedestal. "Looks like a weight mechanism to me, Yang." "Yep. Old plan 1.934205739?" "Yep." Sabin spoke up. "Uh, and that plan is?" "Well, since we can't afford to lose anything as heavy as magicite..." "We grab this one and run for our lives." The two grabbed it and fled, only to remember the sheer wall. Yin and Yang nodded to each other and transformed. Yin grabbed Celes and Sabin and flew up while Yang climbed at breakneck speed. When they were out, they watched as the hole sealed itself. A few hours and one explanation later, they were sitting by the fire with Yin and Yang's magicite. Yin checked on a list. "Okaaaay, we have...Shinryu, Omega, Rubicante, Gilgamesh, and the one we just found is..." He held up the new magicite and held it to the firelight. "Tiamat, the dragon mistress of wind.". "Hey, how come there were reports of espers before the empire?"Celes asked. Yang answered"Those are mostly scouts and espers that tried to live with humans but were found out. It's only luck that none from the guard were found by kefka..." Sabin, his curiosity piqued, asked "What's so great about that guard, anyway?" Yin piped up. "You see, the guard is all either espers with powers like light and dark-our powers-or espers that are just extremely powerful. If kefka found that there are a bunch of powerful magicite and took them for himself, then not only would he be unstoppable, but every esper would be gone for eternity, lost with their power flowing through kefka..."He seemed to shudder at the thought. Sabin did too. A more powerful kefka? He'd probably drain seas for fun...and then flood them. Yang looked up from his magicite. "And something else. We stumbled across the ruins of vector...the assembly and storage areas were shielded by the rest of the place, but somehow it's all gone except a few damaged units. And what's worse...We were going by where kefka's tower is when it was still pulling together, and glimpsed a magitek flier shooting things up...without a pilot." At that moment there was a loud bang and a few animalistic growls. Yin drew his sword as a few large fiends came in. Yin grabbed their magicite and held Tiamat at the ready. They drove the fiends back out and yin summoned tiamat. "Dragon of wind, come forth!" A huge, five-headed dragon struck at the fiends. They were gone in moments, except for one coated in fire. Tiamat cast one of her various spells. "Tsunami!". The fiend was washed away. The fiend from before came back and let off a blast. The others were blown away, and terra was left to fight. She took out a sword, regretting that she had to do. She transformed and hacked away. However, she couldn't dodge because the kids had hidden behind her. She took every hit, when yin finally got back from being blown into the sea on the far side of mobliz. He transformed and stood in front of the kids. He called on his powers and called out one of his less useful techniques. "Divine barrier!" His power lashed out and formed a shield around him and the kids. In moments the beast fell over the cliff, dead before it hit the bottom. Yin stopped the shield and changed back. Terra stood there for a minute and changed back, falling unconcious as she fell.

(A/N)Well, thar she be. And if you're wondering, I'm going to destroy kefka painfully but realign the statues to restore balance and then seal them where none can reach them. Well, if there's anything you want to happen to kefka, like the author raining flaming chainsaws down on him, tell me in your review. Oh, and I'll have a cohost next chapter. R&R...or else. :)


End file.
